Mine
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: Songfic! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: FLUFF! Usui's perverted POV! You have been warned *spooky music for ten seconds before turning into Cuppy Cake Song* DAMN YOU, STUPID MP3! Ahem. Sorry. Author is high on ice cubes (it's possible). Okay *serious face* I think some of you have read my 'My Sister's Keeper' fanfic… Yes, it's still on-going but I am NOT updating until I get more reviews : oh lord. This is a loonnggg A/N… Oh yea! This excruciatingly OOC…

Disclaimer: I live in Singapore and I'm a citizen here. Does that count?

"U-Usui! Manager, what's he doing here?" Misaki's so cute when she gets flustered…

"I'm working, Pres."

She stares at me adorably and I can't help but put my arms around her, "Is Misa-chan scared of working with me?" I blow in her ear for good effect.

The next second she's struggling, her face turning several shades of red.

"YOU PEVERTED ALIEN!" She screams, aiming a few punches my way.

"But I'm _your_ perverted alien…" I whisper, feigning confusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a heap load of moe flowers.

She stops struggling for a few seconds to look at me, her eyes are drowning me in their golden depts. Misaki's face turns an even deeper red when I smile at her. If she stays in that position any longer, I will lose my self-control. I let her out of my arms and laugh.

"Kaichou's too cute~"

And as expected, she storms out of the changing room into the Maid Latte Café.

She walks back into the room when it's closing time.

"Need help?" I ask, hooking my fingers in the waist of her lace apron (A/N: I wanted to make him more perverted but it's only rated T, after all…).

"O-Of course on!" She unhooks it herself before hiding behind a changing screen to change.

"Don't hide, Misa-chan! I'll soon see you out of your clothes."

She throws her apron at me before screaming at me, asking me what I meant by that.

I chuckle, "I'll leave if Ayuzawa allows me to walk her home."

Black fumes fly from her before she agrees through gritted teeth. I stride out, grinning but it barely conveys how happy I am.

She makes me catch my breath, regardless of what she wears; I always feel my heart pumping faster.

"It's supposed to be a full moon tonight…" I say softly as she walks to my side.

"And?" I love how to-the-point she is.

"And I was thinking Pres and I could go to the lake and star-gaze." I continue, moving closer to her.

She looks at me with an immensely cute annoyed expression.

"We're in college now, baka." As if that could stop me from being with you.

"And I shouldn't be going out so late."

I look at her now, my eyes peeking out from my fringe.

"Then I guess it's time… To make a rebel out of a carless man's careful daughter."

Her hand in mine, I pull her before running towards the direction of the lake.

Misaki protests but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Usuii…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we bother with love if it never lasts?" She sounds so fragile as she leans against me.

"Love, huh? Are you confessing your love for me?" I laugh, secretly hoping it's true on the inside.

"I'm serious."

So am I.

"Because people just want to be happy… Even if it's just for a period of time." I answer, turning to face her.

"Then… Why didn't my parent's love last? I don't believe in love anymore…" One tear drop escapes from her eyes and on impulse, I move closer to put my arm around her.

Misaki moves in closer, I can feel the shuddering of her body as she cries.

It's the first time I've seen her so vunerable, so fragile…

So exposed.

"Will you believe now, pres? Because I love you."

She tilts her head up and I don't need words to know that she's starting to believe.

"Usuii... Takumi… I'm holding you to that… Because you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

I have to strain to catch her words but it was worth the effort.

"And you're the best thing that's ever been mine… Ayuzawa Misaki…"

Our heartbeats merge and I can barely tell where I end and where she begins.

It's everything I've ever wanted.

A/N: Nope, it's not over yet! It's a two-shot :D but I need reviews… Remember: Flames are for lighting aroma therapy candles, which I don't have but will need when I see that there are no reviews! Wow. They are really OOC… *tuts*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: OMG I know, I suck for making you guys wait for so long! A week CAN be long if you have exams, homework, tuition, homework… Did I mention homework? Hahaha. So, this is the finish to the two-shot and I'll be posting a new oneshot in a bit;) Oh! I'd like to thank my beta, UsuiMisaxoxo (not her screen name, not her real name, she's my classmate but doesn't want to reveal herself). She painstakingly beta-d this until I got pissed at her hahaha. So any mistakes found… Blame her. I'm so mean o.o so, this is from our fiery demon president's POV!

MaidSamaFanGirl – Sorry for the mistakes, I'll try and correct them ASAP(:

"Why did you suddenly ask me out, idiot Usuii? I have work to do." I grumble.

"You mean I can't spend time with my girlfriend?" he asks, wide-eyed.

I blush hotly, "YES!"

"At least just eat? I know you're hungry, Misa-chan." Usuii smiles and begins to eat.

I spoon the spaghetti into my mouth angrily, determined to finish as quickly as possible. He gets up to switch on his iPod.

"TAYLOR SWIFT? Usuii…" I can't help myself, I start laughing uncontrollably.

"This is special. Listen, kaichou."

The mood changes altogether as 'Love Story' plays. He doesn't return to his seat but dawdles until the brige.

"And said, marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know." Usuii turns to me and smiles.

He gets down on one knee with an impish grin and takes out a ring.

"So, Ayuzawa Misaki, will you?"

6 Months later.

"That's the last of the boxes, Mrs Usuii." Usui – no, Takumi teases.

"A-arigato…" Even after being married (married!) for two months, I wasn't used to being called that.

"I can't wait until our house," I blush, "Is filled with little Takumis and Misakis…" My husband muses, to my surprise, I do too.

"YOU PEVERTED ALIEN!" I yell, going to punch him.

"What? Misa's my wife now… my full time maid." He says innocently.

"That's gender discrimination." I say, still trying to get a blow on him.

"But I'm kaichou's full time slave…" Oh he's just chock full of innocence, isn't he?

I blush madly.

"Sh-shut up."

"What? I meant help you cook… clean… unless Ayuzawa's thinking of something else…"

I turn an even darker red. I didn't even think it was possible.

"Naughty, naughty…" He sings, using his index finger to tap me on the nose.

"Idiot."

"_Your_ idiot."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Silence.

Takumi looks at me with a smug smile on his face.

"Tch. You have a meeting soon."

"I don't wanna…"

I shove him out the door, throwing his briefcase after him.

"At least let me change! Unless you want me to strip…"

Black fumes rise off me as I take one of his business suits (and may I say that he looks quite handsome in them *blush*) and hurl it at him before stalking off to unpack. His chuckles echo through the apartment.

Everything's perfect.

For now.

It's 2.30 a.m., Takumi isn't home yet. I barely see him anymore. The door finally clicks open and I look at him.

"Takumi…"

"Misa, I'm sorry."

"How could you forget? You promised me you'd be here… You've always been with me on my birthday…" You idiot… Don't you see what you've done to me?

"I was working!"

"Yea? Sometimes I think you love your work more than you love me!"

Silence.

"Then maybe it was a mistake."

"What was a mistake, Usuii?"

"Marrying me."

The words hit me hard and tears well up in my eyes.

"Maybe." I bolt through the bedroom doors and run out of the apartment.

Baka Usuii.

Did you really mean it?

Maybe…

Maybe this was a mistake.

No.

Please don't let it be.

I'm outside the entire building, and then, only then, do I let my tears fall. I feel my legs buckle under me but I never touch the ground..

"Kaichou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Ayuzawa… Please don't leave me."

He's crying.

"I don't want you to leave me. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone."

"Baka…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Okay. I suck for giving you guys such a lousy and short ending but blame the sadists – I mean, teachers. They're really OOC, especially in the last part. Reviews? I know I don't deserve them but if you can find the kindness in your hearts, I'd appreciate it:3 Tell me if you want me to re-do this, and I will. But I'm keeping the proposal scene hahaha(:


End file.
